Love Square
by SVU My Life
Summary: Strange rumors and even stranger connections first stroy EVER, with help from Sam o and uhh it might become mature soon cuz sam is a pervert aka pervis
1. Chapter 1

Ron's POV

I was sitting in the great hall when all of the sudden Percy ran up to me.

"Ron, do you have any clue if the rumors are true or not?" Percy asked urgently.

"What rumors?"

"The one about Harry and the dinner rolls."

"Percy, what the deuce are you talking about?"

"There's a rumor going around school saying that Harry has a roll fetish!"

"Really…..?" I asked smirking a little

Percy looked at me funny so I had to quickly cover my ass, "I mean… WHAT?"

"Who told you that Percy?"

"I heard it from a girl in Ravenclaw, who heard it from some guy in Hufflepuff, who heard it from someone in Slytherin, who heard it from Malfoy."

I pondered this for a second…."Percy that makes no sense, but if that's true, then I have to go find Harry!" I said already running towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione's POV

Someone called my name….. I looked up from the book I had my nose buried in and saw George and Fred running towards me. I rolled my eyes, every time they ran up to me it was to show me some stupid new gadget they'd found.

"What now?" I asked sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"Have you heard the rumor?" They asked at the same time

"That depends…..what rumor?"

"Harry and the dinner rolls"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well we heard that Harry has a dinner roll fetish….."

"Who the hell said that?" I asked trying to hide my intrigue.

"Well we heard it from a guy who heard it from a girl who heard it from another girl who heard it from the sorting hat who heard it from this girl who overheard professor Snape discussing it with Dumbledore who had heard it from a guy in Slytherin."

"Will you two please leave me alone so I can read?"

"Fine, Miss Crab-up-her-ass"

In truth I didn't plan on reading one more word….. I had too much planning to do.

Harry POV

I was walking through the Great Hall and kept getting odd looks and hearing whispers about me. I was confused, but tried to ignore it. I took my usual seat with the Weasleys, but once I sat down everyone moved away. I got up and went to Percy.

"Percy, what's going on?" He didn't answer, but continued to eat. Instead Fred and George answered in unison.

"Oh nothing, you just love dinner rolls"

"Dinner rolls?"

"DINNER ROLLS!" they yelled causing everyone in the hall to turn.

Suddenly I was pelted with hundreds of dinner rolls; I thought it was getting a little weird so I walked back to the common room. On the way I passed Malfoy.

"Where are you going Potter? Off to rape a roll or two?" I could tell he was trying his best not to crack up.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Haven't heard Potter?"

"Heard what? What is up with the rolls?"

"Ha-ha, Yeah… Your little fetish for bread rolls."

"You know what? I don't even care anymore." I retorted pushing past him.

Ron POV

After trying to search for Harry for about an hour, I decided I'd see him later anyway. For now I needed to decide how to surprise him, using this bit of new information I had just received.


	2. Love Square Chapter 2

OK, author's note:

The characters aren't ours…. We forgot to mention that before… o well if you didn't know that you obviously aren't a Harry Potter fan. O ya and all the things inside the ( ) are us talking (faith and sam)

RECAP!

Both Ron and Hermione are making plans for Harry because they heard a rumor about him having a dinner roll fetish. YAY! Go fetishes!

Ron's Flashback

It was Christmas of last year, I had to stay at Hogwarts because my family had to go on "business" or at least that's what they told me…. Hmmmm.

Anyways… Harry and I were in the common room playing wizard's chess when Longbottom came running through the room like a madman and knocked all the pieces to the floor. We commenced in picking them up. But when I reached for the black knight Harry reached for it too. Our hands touched, and I looked into his eyes before blushing and quickly turning away. With his other hand he reached up and turned my face back towards him. Then he leaned in and our lips just barely brushed. We both pulled back, a little shaken. Then I looked into his eyes again and saw a longing, I pulled him back into the kiss and his tongue brushed my bottom lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips and we made-out for nearly two minutes until Longbottom ran back in. We quickly pulled apart, but since that day nothing has been the same.

End flashback

Ron's POV

I had it, the most brilliant idea ever! I made a dinner roll Speedo. I would model it for Harry Saturday night. Perfect. I ran into the Great Hall and found a house elf and got as many rolls as I could. I ran to an empty classroom and began work.

Hermione's Flashback

It was a beautifully warm night, I laid on the grass looking at the stars. Then someone laid down beside me, I turned and saw it was just Harry. I saw he had his broom.

"Hermione, I heard you're having trouble with flying, I could help if you want."

"Oh Harry! That'd be great!"

Before we knew it we were high in the air on the broom. I was behind Harry with my arms wrapped around his waist. He was so warm and smelt so good. When we landed I turned and hugged him.

"Thanks so much Harry!"

"Your welcome gorgeous"

"What was that?"

"Gorgeous…"

With that I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, but at the last second he turned and we ended up kissing on the lips. It felt so good, I was melting inside. He deepened the kiss, but we had to get inside quick or else Gryffindor could lose points. Needless to say, things have always been a little…different.

End flashback

Hermione's POV

After about an hour of planning I had it. A bed of rolls! Oh Harry would love it! And maybe some sexy lingerie of rolls. Saturday night I would finally give him all my love. (ha-ha if you catch our drift) I ran to the Great Hall and had a house elf give me whatever rolls they had left.

"Those are popular tonight eh?" He said

"What? You mean other people have gotten some?"

"MmmmHmm"

"Well I can't think of that now, I have to go, thanks again."

**FF to Saturday afternoon**

Ron's POV

I had just completed the final touches on my Speedo. Harry would love it. Then it hit me, what if the rumors are fake? Oh well too late for rational thinking now. And even if he didn't like it, I'm sure I'd find some other guy who did. One flaw, well not really a flaw, was that once it was on the only way to get it off was to eat it. (We're not sure how that's possible, but its more perverted…and fun that way) Now all I have to do it wait, oh and get Harry to come with me to the room of Requirement. That shouldn't be too hard, the hard part will be hiding my Speedo under my pants. (ha-ha I just got an image of Ron walking around with like 20 bulges in his pants)

Hermione's POV

All done, it took over 2000 rolls, but I did it. Of course magic helped 

Now all I had to do was convince Harry to meet me in the room of Requirement, and find a way to fit the bed in through the door. Hoodoo ( I wanted to put whoohoo but my computer got mad) (wait…. How come I can type it inside the ( ) but not normally? Ugh nvm this sux ass) Now to wait….. is it time yet? No? Damn.

Now?

Damn.


End file.
